I'm Just Tutorgirl
by Sarkney101
Summary: Basically, Brooke is the tutorgirl and Haley is the cheerleader. It's one of those the two kinda switch lifes. Personally I think it's cute but its up to you. Brathan and Laley
1. But You're the Best

Brooke Davies was not your average popular cheerleader. In fact she was none of those things, she was a plain old quiet tutor girl. Since her freshman year she had been know as the really good tutor and her best friend Lucas had been know as the illegitimate son of Tree Hill's resident terror, Dan Scott. Brooke and Lucas had been best friends since they were eight and nothing could change that. But things were changing fast. Lucas was now on the basketball team and being tormented by his half-jackass brother Nathan. Brooke was thinking of how much she hated Nathan when there was a knock on the tutoring center door.

"Uh, I'm looking for Brooke Davis." Said the voice. Brooke raised her head and saw none other then Nathan Scott.

"I'm her, why?" She answered back staring intently at him

"Well it says here she's my tutor."

"Oh boy um I can't be your tutor."

"Why? Your like the best and I really need to pass or I'll get benched."

"See my best friend is sort of the brother of yours that you've been tormenting." Nathan opened his mouth but instantly shut it again. Brooke sighed and looked at him.

"I'll help you find a new tutor, ok?"

"But you're the best."

"But you're a jackass to my friend." Nathan sighed and nodded his head as he walked off. A few minutes later, Lucas walked in the door.

"Hey there Brookie, what's up?" He asked sitting down in an empty seat looking at his friend.

"oh nothing, don't worry. So what's for dinner?" She asked gathering her stuff.

"Pizza, Mom doesn't want to cook tonight. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Lucas took her books off of her and held them as she lead the way. He had been doing that since 7th grade. Nathan watched the two walk out from a distance. He needed her to tutor him, maybe more then he thought.


	2. Deal or No Deal

Lucas noticed how quiet Brooke was all through dinner and decided to talk to her after they had finished eating. Karen cleared the table and Brooke was washing dishes.

"Hey Brooke, what's up, why are you so quiet. I'm getting kinda freaked." Lucas said as he began drying the dishes.

"Have you ever felt like there was something you had to do but just couldn't?" Brooke asked looking at her best friend.

"All the time but you just gotta try, why?"

"No reason, but I have to go." Brooke grabbed her coat and gave Luke a small kiss on the cheek as she walked out. Lucas shook his head at the strangeness of Brooke.

Brooke had walked all the way over to Nathan's house thinking about what she was going to do. She stood at the door deciding wither or not to ring it.

"Brooke? What are you doing?" Nathan asked as he stood by his trashcan. Brooke whipped around and looked at him. _"Oh my gosh, look how he cute he looks, no Brooke focus." _Brooke thought to herself.

"I um came to tell you I'll tutor you." She said stepping over to him. Nathan gave himself a cocky smile.

"So tomorrow in the tutoring center?" He asked as he leaned against the trashcan his arms folded across his chest

"No, tomorrow morning at 7 because Lucas cannot know I'm tutoring you."

"Why not?"

"He hates you and I should to but one thing I can't live with is knowing I could have helped someone."

"Alright tomorrow at 7, anything else?"

"Yeah one more thing. As long as I'm tutoring you, you have to leave Luke alone. No buts about it, that's the deal or no deal at all." Brooke stared at him for a minute before he nodded his head. Brooke turned and walked away as Nathan took in the view he say.

"_Nice ass."_ He thought to himself.


	3. Great News

Brooke opened the door to the her house and let herself in. Techinely it was the Karen's house but she had been living with them for the past year and a half after her parents had split. Karen was still awake and was in the kitchen.

"Hey, where were you?" Karen asked looking up from her book. Brooke was surprised to hear Karen and jumped.

"Oh, I was just out. I had to do something really quick." Brooke answered regaining her composure.

"Well I'm glad you're home, I had something I need to talk to you about."

"Really? What is it?"

"I was filling out an applection for a cooking school the other day and I came upon a part where it asked for, if I had any, how many children I had."

"What's that have to do with me?" Brooke srunched her eyebrows together trying to figure out what it had to do with her.

"Well I got stuck on that part because I see you and love you as my own daughter except legally I couldn't put you down as my child. So I called your parents." Karen looked over to Brooke to see if she had figured it out yet. Brooke's eyes suddenly went wide with excitement.

"Karen, are you telling me what I hope your telling me?"

"I think, if you want of course, that my name is Mom now." Brooke couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry as she ran over to Karen and wrapped her arms around her. Karen to began to cry as she held her daughter. Her daughter, it fit so perfectly. Lucas came walking into the kitchen and saw his mother and best friend crying.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lucas asked taking a bottle of water from the fridge. Brooke wiped her eyes and looked at Lucas.

"Hey big brother." Brooke said simply

"Big brother?" Lucas asked looking over to his mom

"I'm adopting Brooke, I spoke to her parents the other day and they signed the forms." Karen said wrapping her arms around Brooke. Lucas smiled and gave Brooke a hug too.

"Glad to have you." Lucas said to his sister. Karen smiled as her kids joked around with each other.

"Ok kids hate to break up the fun, but get to bed." Karen said giving each of them a hug as they left the kitchen and went to their rooms.


	4. 10 O'Clock Phone Calls

Brooke was sitting on her bed doing homework when she heard her phone ring. She looked at the screen but didn't recognize the number. She hit talk and put the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" She questioned the caller

"Brooke? Hi it's Nathan." The caller answered

"Nathan? What how did you get my number?"

"I'm magic, but listen you didn't tell me where to meet you."

"Oh you right, I'm sorry. Um meet me at the docks."

"Docks at seven? Got it. Hey while I have you on the phone maybe you can help me."

"Ok shoot."

"I'm doing that history assignment and it's asking what were the names of the two riders who warned the city of Lexington of the British attack?"

"Paul Revere and William Dawes, anything else?" Brooke asked Nathan smiling. She had to admit it was kinda cute the way he was asking for help.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Nathan grinned to himself his usual cocky grin. He didn't know why but he just loved talking to this girl and didn't want to hang up so soon.

"Doing homework, are you actually trying to have a conversation with me?"

"Guilty as charged. Don't you do anything fun besides homework?"

"Homework is fun for me." Karen was walking past Brooke's door when she heard Brooke talking to someone. It surprise Karen because Brooke didn't normally talk on the phone at 10 at night. Karen tapped on Brooke's door.

"Come in!" Brooke called to her. Karen stepped in and smiled at the younger girl.

"It's 10 o'clock and you should be in bed. Tell your friend you'll call them tomorrow ok sweetie?" Karen said as she walked back out. Brooke smiled at her then went back to her phone conversation.

"Try and convince me to come tomorrow Nathan. Goodnight." Brooke said to Nathan.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow. Have a good sleep." Nathan replied as he hit the end button on his phone. He smiled to himself as he picked back up his phone and went to his text messages.

Brooke felt her phone vibrate as she turn off her light. She picked up her phone and hit read new text message.

_Can't wait for tomorrow tutor. Have a great sleep._

_Xoxo Nate_

Brooke smiled as she laid her head down thinking of that cute boy.


	5. Time to Tutor

Brooke sat at the docks impatiently waiting for Nathan.

"Where is he? He should be here by now. Chill Brooke, you just want him here so you can be done." She said out loud to no one. _"Well maybe I don't want him here just to be done." _Brooke smirked to herself at her thoughts. Nathan walked up to the picnic table books and food in his hands.

"Hey there tutor." Nathan said setting his stuff down and taking a seat. He looked a Brooke and smiled.

"Nathan, you're late." Brooke said in a stern voice but instantly smiled when she looked at Nathan.

"Well I figured I should bring my tutor some breakfast since she's going help me pass but first you still need to answer my question from last night."

"What about going to your after-game party with Lucas?"

"Yeah that, please come it will be fun."

"I'll see, I'm only going if Lucas does." Nathan smiled at Brooke and pulled out his phone.

"Nathan what in the world are you doing?" Brooke asked a Nathan snapped a picture of her.

"Taking a picture of the most beautiful tutor ever."

"Ha ha aren't you funny. Now come on get down to business." Brooke opened her book and for the next half hour helped Nathan with history and math. While doing the math Nathan could not figure out how to use the compass.

"This thing is stupid." He groaned in frustration as he dropped the compass again.

"Here let me show you how to use it." Brooke walked over to where Nathan was and handed him back the compass. He took it from her and placed it in his hand. Brooke set her hand onto of his and began to trace a circle. Nathan grinned to himself as Brooke's warms hands sat on his.

"See I told you it wasn't hard." Brooke said turning and smiling at Nathan. Nathan turned and looked at Brooke too. Their faces were inches apart.

"_God she's beautiful, just kiss her Nate." _Nathan thought to himself as he slowly leaned in towards Brooke.

"_Oh my god, Nathan Scott is going to kiss me. Get a grip Brooke."_ Brooke began to lean in to but suddenly their phones went off simultaneously. The two broke apart quickly while they read their phones screen. Lucas was flashing on Brooke's while Peyton was flashing on Nathan's.

"Um I'll call you to set up our next lesson. I got to go. Bye Nathan." Brooke said quickly as she left. Once out of reach of Nathan, she called Lucas back. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey sorry, I was out thinking so I'll just see you at school." Brooke hung up the phone and began to walk to school.

"_You almost kissed Nathan. You can't kiss Nathan, Lucas hates Nathan, you should hate Nathan. Oh but I don't hate him, he's too cute to hate." _Brooke thought the same thing all the way to school.


	6. Fights and Groups

Nathan walked into school with his head held high. He was the king of the school and everyone knew it. Nathan found Tim and began to walk with him until he spotted Peyton. He told Tim to get lost then Nathan went over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey." He said

"Hi, what's up? Where were you this morning?" Peyton asked as she took her books from her locker.

"I went out for a run."

"Oh, so no secret morning tutoring sessions?" Peyton raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Nathan didn't know what to say.

"Your dad told me when I went over to your house. It's ok if you don't want to fail it just surprises me that you'd get help."

"Yeah just trying to not fail."

"So who's your tutor?"

"Uh Brooke Davis." Nathan scratched the back of his head thinking of that morning's events.

"Wait, Brooke Davis? As in your brother's best friend? God Nathan, I knew it wasn't because you wanted to pass."

"What Peyton, no she's the best tutor. That's why I have her." Peyton sighed and walked over. Nathan shook his head and spotted Brooke looking at him. He gave her a smile before walking away

OTH

Brooke watch Nathan as he walked away. She still couldn't believe he had almost kissed her. Lucas had come up behind Brooke and put an arm around her.

"Did the jackass have another fight with his girlfriend?" He asked taking a deep sigh.

"You mean the girlfriend you despertly want as your own?" Brooke said giving him a smile.

"Ha you're a funny one." Lucas and Brooke walked to first period and sat down. The teacher came in the room smiling.

"Ok everybody, listen up. For our next project you will work in groups of 3 so let's see here." The teacher began listing off students as they walked over to their groups. After the teacher called everyone's name he explained the project. Every tuned out at that point. Brooke ended up in a group with Jake and no one other then Nathan while Lucas got Haley and Peyton. The bell rang signaling the end of first period and everyone filled out. Lucas caught up with Brooke and they began to complain about their groups. Brooke felt her phone vibrate in the back of her jeans and excused herself into the girls bathroom. Once safe from Lucas she pulled out her phone.

_Can't wait to get started on the project. It means more time spent with you and less with the crazy girlfriend. Find me after lunch in the gym. I want to talk about this morning._

_Xoxo Nate_

Brooke re-read Nathan's message over and over again and smiled to herself.


	7. So Close

Nathan stood at the free throw line in the gym. He really wanted to see Brooke again.

"Ok," He said to himself as he bounced the ball, "If I make this, then she'll show up." Nathan released the ball and watched it sail into the net.

"Ya know," said a voice, "If I didn't know better then I'd swear that you were waiting for your tutor." Nathan whipped around and smiled at the sight he saw. It was Brooke standing there.

"Hi."

"What's up, you said you need to talk to me." Brooke said taking a seat in the bleachers.

"Yeah, so this morning when I almost kissed you." Nathan began.

"I know it was a mistake, you have a girlfriend and you didn't mean to." Brooke cut in waving her hands. Nathan smiled and took her hands in his.

"What I was going to say was, when I almost kissed you I really wanted to."

"But you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah that's true but me and Peyton-"

"Peyton and I." Brooke interjected. Nathan smiled at her

"Right, Peyton and I aren't really working out anymore. We both know it but neither one of us wants to be the one to end it. And besides that I like someone else and I know she does to." Nathan looked into Brooke's eyes and hoped she realized he was sincere about what he was saying.

"What are you saying Nathan?"

"I'm saying I don't want to be with Peyton, I want to be with you."

"Nathan, are you always such a sweet talker?"

"Nah, I can barely from words, much less charm you."

"Well you're doing a great job." Nathan took that as a good sign and began to lean in to kiss Brooke. The gym door opened and Whitey walked in.

"Scott! Go pick up a book instead of sneaking into the gym to kiss your girlfriend!" Whitey yelled storming over to them. Nathan and Brooke broke out into a run out of the gym. Once they were clear of Whitey, Nathan looked at Brooke his face flushed red.

"Come over tonight, please?" Nathan said "I'll convince Lucas to come but please I have to see you again."

"You are such a sweet talker." Brooke said walking away with a smile

Author's Notes- Oh I know you all hate me. That's twice they've almost kissed. I promise you that as long as Peyton and Nathan are together they won't kiss. Maybe some reviews will make me break them up sooner…and I promise to get Haley in here really soon just waiting for the party.


	8. Thanks

Lucas parked the truck outside Nathan's beachhouse. He still didn't know why he was going but with his sister here it might not be so bad. Brooke got out the truck as well. They walked to the door and were greeted by Nathan.

"Hey Lucas, can I talk to you for a second." Nathan asked as he lead them inside. Brooke nodded for him to go as she wandered around. Brooke bumped into Peyton.

"Hey your Brooke right?" Peyton asked as she handed her a drink

"Uh yeah, your Peyton. Nathan's girlfriend." She answered taking the drink

"Ex-girlfriend. We broke up after the game. And I take it your why we broke up?"

"No, nothing happened I'm just tutoring him."

"Right, look it's cool. We were over forever but we just couldn't end it and you finally gave him a good reason. And not only that but because of you he's making nice with Lucas."

"Are you serious? He is?"

"Brooke, you mean something to him but just be careful ok? Nathan can screw up."

"I will thanks."

"Now come, let's go play a drinking game." Brooke walked off with Peyton smiling about what Peyton just told her

Author's Note- Sorry it's short but I need this in here for the next chapter


	9. Finally

Lucas and Nathan walked into the kitchen after having their little talk. Nathan had apolizgized and Lucas now knew about the secret tutoring and had a feeling Brooke liked Nathan. Everyone was playing drinking game. Nathan came and sat by Brooke. He whispered something in her ear and she looked at him. Nobody but Peyton and Lucas noticed but everything was disturbed when Haley James came walking into the kitchen drink in her hand.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She exclaimed obviously drunk. Jake came in right behind shaking his head. Everyone agreed and laughed as Haley fell down. Nathan and Brooke quietly snuck away from the group. Nathan grabbed Brooke's hand and led her away.

"Nathan where are we going?" Brooke giggled not being able to see very well.

"You'll find out when we get there." He answered pulling her farther along. He finally stopped on the beach and pulled Brooke close to him. He let go of Brooke for a moment and ran over to a CD player and hit player. Edwin McCain's I'll Be was suddenly playing through the speakers. Nathan walked back over to Brooke and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and took her hand in his.

"Dance with me." Nathan softly whispered in her ear

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Brooke looked deep into Nathan's eyes and realized that all the stories about him weren't true. Those people just didn't know him.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Nathan studied Brooke's brown eyes. He saw the story behind them, they was a beginning but no middle and no end. He wanted to be the rest of the story, he wanted to be the end

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

The song ended and the two stared at each other. There was no akward silence or anything like that. It was just pure bliss. Nathan realized that this was the moment he had been waiting for. He leaned down into Brooke and Brooke leaned up and connected their lips is a perfect kiss. There was no phone ringing or Whitey screaming. It was just them, together.


	10. Beach Time Fun

While Nathan and Brooke were at the beach attached at the lips everyone else was back in the kitchen playing Truth or Dare. Lucas was having a good time while Peyton seemed to be getting rather cozy to Jake. Lucas got up and walked past Peyton on his way to the fridge.

"Do you know where my sister just might be?" He asked as he checked his watch.

"Well, I believe you will find her dancing on the beach with your brother. Hold on wait, sister?" Peyton said having Lucas words finally register

"Yeah, my mom is adopting Brooke. Here I'll just call her." Lucas pulled out his phone and dialed Brooke's number. He mouthed it's ringing to Peyton.

OTH

Brooke heard her phone going off and reluctantly pulled away from Nathan. She quickly answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey little sister, where are you we gotta get home." Lucas said

"um I'm at the beach. Do you want me to come back up?"

"Yeah and you better bring up loverboy too." Lucas hung up. Brooke turned back to Nathan.

"Who was it?" He asked wrapping his arms around her

"My brother."

"What's your brother's name?" He mumbled as he kissed Brooke's neck.

"Lucas." Nathan did a double take

"Lucas, as in Lucas Scott. I didn't know you guys were related."

"Karen's adopting me. And I've never once broken curfew and I don't plan on it yet."

"Ok, we'll go back up." Nathan started to walk but tripped over himself and landed in the sand. On his way down, he managed to pull Brooke down to.

"Give it 5 more minutes." Brooke said pressing her lips against Nathan's.


	11. Seriously?

It was the Monday following the big party at Nathan's. By now everyone had heard that tutor girl Brooke was dating Nathan. It didn't make sense to anyone. Nathan was a jock; he dated cheerleaders and slept with random people. Brooke was the nerdy virgin goody good but she managed to be dating Nathan. The two walked through the school happily holding hands and acting like it was perfectly normal for the school's hero to be dating his tutor. Peyton stood at her locker and watch as Brooke giggled while Nathan whispered in her ear. Haley walked up by Peyton.

"P. Sawyer I don't get it. Nathan was dating you on Friday but then two hours later he's on a beach making out with tutor girl." She said leaning against the lockers.

"H. James how many times do I need to tell you? The whole spark thing between me and Nate died forever ago. I like someone else and well we all know he does to." She replied slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Please I already know you love Jake. I mean you two were all over each other at the party."

"And what about you huh? I saw you and Lucas run off half-way through I never."

"It was harmless kissing. Nothing more I swear."

"Really then why is he walking towards us with flowers?" Haley turned and saw Lucas with flowers and felt her heart skip a beat. "Uh Haley I'm going go find Jake." Peyton smiled at Lucas then walked off giving Haley a thumbs up.

"Hey Broody what are you doing?" She flirted

"Well I'm about to ask you out on a date." He replied handing her the flowers.

"How sweet of you. I'm free on Saturday, sound good?"

"Perfect, but for now would you like an escort to class?" Lucas held out his arm for Haley to take which she gladly did. Nathan and Brooke watched from their spot as the other two walked off.

"Wow my brother's got some moves." Nathan joked putting his arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"Oh please, I told him exactly what to do last night." She responded putting her arm around Nathan's waist.

"Oh really? Well why don't you do romantic gestures for me?"

"Because you're the guy and your supposed to be the romantic one."

"Touché girlfriend touché." The two of them stopped outside the tutoring center. Brooke grinned and just hugged Nathan. She loved everything about him. The way he smiled at her, the way he kissed her, everything.

"Have fun tutoring." Nathan said giving Brooke a quick little kiss.

"Have fun do whatever you do during study hall." She replied giving Nathan a kiss as well.

"Will do," Brooke smiled and turned to walk into the center when Nathan caught her arm, "You don't think I'd let my unbelievably gorgeous girlfriend leave without a real kiss from me?" Before Brooke could respond Nathan pressed his lips against Brooke. He ran his tongue across Brooke's lip seeking permission. She granted his request as their tongues battled for dominance until Nathan's won out.

"Nathan can you please let her go so she can come help me not fail Calculus?" Peyton asked from the doorway. The pair jumped apart. Brook was blushing and Nathan just nodded and smiled at Brooke before walking away.

"So Peyton uh let's go and uh get started." Brooke said still blushing

"Whatever you say tutor girl." Peyton walked into the room and sated down. Brooke followed her and the two worked in silence for awhile until Brooke curiosity about Nathan got the better of her.

"Peyton, would you mind if I asked you about yours and Nathan's relationship?" Brooke asked out of curiosity.

Peyton looked at her and nodded, "Yeah what did you want to know?"

"Um when you guys were dating did you ever you know do it." Peyton almost laughed but held it in.

"Yes Brooke, we did."

"Oh."

"Brooke what is it?"

"It just I've heard all the rumors about Nathan normally just being with girls for sex."

"Yes Nathan Scott is a bit of a playboy but he's not going be like that with you. He cares about you."

"I know he cares about me it just I don't know."

"Whoa hold on a minute." Peyton stared at her friend for a minute trying to figure out what was going on. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Are you saying that you're a virgin?" Peyton said shocked

"Yeah I am. I'm waiting till I'm married" Brooke said proudly

"Trust me, if you tell Nathan then there will never be any rush for him to have sex with you. He'll wait."

"Thanks Peyton." Brooke through her arms Peyton. Neither one of the girls knew that outside the door Haley was standing. After hearing what Brooke had said she walked into the room. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Hales, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked turning around

"Well I was coming to get some help and I heard you too talking and I waited outside the door until you were done and tutor girl are you seriously still a virgin?" Haley said in one breath

"Uh yeah." Brooke said nervously

"Really? Cause honestly I always figured that you and Lucas used to do it all the time. I used to tell Peyton it all the time." Peyton's eyes went wide at the rashness of her friend. Haley however seemed to be untouched by what she said.

"No Lucas and I are friends and nothing more. We promised each other that neither of us would have sex until they were married" She responded

"So Lucas is a virgin too?" It was Haley's turn for her eyes to go wide

"You'd have to ask him not my place to tell you."

"Oh my god, I have to go find him. Later guys and by the way Brooke, your secret's safe with me." Haley winked at the girls as she skipped off to find her boy. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and just burst out laughing.

Author's Notes- So there it is another update. Sorry for the delay but things are crazy at my house to say the least. It's hard to get alone time to write while I have a pregnant wife, an ADHD son, and an adopted son whom I'm trying to get to break out of his shell but hey I'm not complaining. On another note I've been working on another Brathan fic and a Baley fic. If you or know anyone who would be a great source of input I'd love the help. It's sorta like a co-author but I need someone to be brutally honest and tell me what they think about the stories. So thanks for any help


	12. Right Things and Hard Things

Brooke lay on her bed mindlessly flipping through her chem book. She was way too distracted to actually study. Nathan was coming over in 20 minutes and Brooke was beyond nervous. Was he expecting something to happen tonight or were they really just going to study? Brooke heard a knock on her door and looked up. Lucas was standing there and she nodded for him to come in.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked sitting down on her bed

"Nathan's coming over." She replied keeping her head down

"Why is that a bad thing? You're not going to break up with the kid are you?"

"No god no, it's just Nathan never come over to study at night before and I'm worried he might be expecting something more."

"I don't want to hear about my little sister worrying about having sex with my little brother. Oh my god, I think I actually need therapy."

"Lucas shut up." Brooke threw a pillow at him which he caught and tossed back to her

"Nathan is a different guy since he's been dating you. Just chill out, besides are you really going have sex with Mom in the kitchen?" Lucas wriggled his eyebrows at his sister and chuckled.

"Lucas!"

"Brooke! Have fun tonight, I gotta go. I have my own date."

"Let me guess with none other then little Ms. Haley James right?"

"Yeah thanks by the way for telling her I'm a virgin."

"Anytime big brother." Lucas smiled at Brooke then shut the door to leave Brooke to her own thoughts.

IMJTG

Nathan stood in front of his mirror fixing his hair and sighing.

"Why am I so worried?" Nathan said out loud to no one.

"It's because you really like this girl you idiot" Came a voice from his hallway. He spun around and Whitey stood in his doorway.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" He said nervously

"I came to talk to you about your future but you seem a little distracted."

"I'm going to study at Brooke's."

"Well it's nice to hear about you caring about your grades but wait aren't you and Ms. Davis a couple?" Whitey frowned at Nathan as he lowered his head.

"Yeah but it's not like that. We're actually going to study. Anyway what about my future?"

"Ah Nathan, take a seat," Nathan pulled out his desk chair and sat while Whitey sat on his bed, "I'm sure you've heard of Oakwood Academy right?"

"Yeah it's the most prestigious basketball school around."

"Prestigious? Ms. David has had an affect on you. Well I got a call today from them. They want to know if you would like to transfer to their school. You've been awarded a scholarship Nathan. It's a great opportunity and I'd hate myself for not encouraging you to go because Nate this is your shot to get away from Dan and shine for yourself." Whitey stared at Nathan as he processed what he had told him.

"Oakwood Academy is in New York." Nathan finally said

"Yes it is."

"What about Brooke? And Lucas? I finally have a good relationship with my brother and I have this amazing girlfriend."

"Nathan who cares about them." Dan said finally walking into the room he was hiding outside of.

"Danny this is none of your business. Now shut up!" Whitey said to Dan

"This is my business old man. Nathan's future is my business. Nathan I don't care what you want. You are going to that school."

"God damn it Dad! You have no right to tell me what I am going to do. " Nathan said standing up and running out of his room.

"Dan look what you've done. You can't tell him what to do anymore he's a grown boy." Whitey said staring straight at Dan.

"As long as he is my son I'll tell him what to do and you can't do anything about that. Now get out of my house old man." Dan's eyes were seething with hatered for Whitey. How dare he tell his son what to do. Whitey sighed and pushed Dan out of the way and left.


	13. Love Means What Exactly

Nathan sat in his car outside of Brooke's house. He couldn't go in and tell her he had the opportunity of a lifetime and that he had to leave her. Brooke made him feel something entirely different, she made him feel _complete._

Haley was walking up the pathway when she noticed Nathan in his car. He had his I'm screwed face on and was genuinely concerned up him. She walked up and knocked on his window. Nathan rolled down his window.

"You know, you look like someone just told you were dying of cancer. You're not dying of cancer are you because that would really really suck." She said to him.

Nathan chuckled lightly and smiled, "No I'm not. I got a scholarship to this basketball school."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah except the school is in New York and Brooke is here."

"Nathan, you're really considering skipping out on a scholarship for Tutorgirl?" Haley raised an eyebrow. She walked around the car and jumped in the passenger's seat.

"Yes Haley, I am." He said turning and facing her.

"Why?"

"Do you want me to tell you something really subversive Haley? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more." Nathan looked at Haley hoping she would understand it.

"Nathan how do you even know what love means and even more how do you know you're in love with Tutorgirl?"

"Love means the body, the soul, the life, the entire being. We feel love as we feel the warmth of our blood, we breathe love as we breathe air, and we hold it in ourselves as we hold our thoughts. Nothing more exists for us. I love Brooke, I've never felt this way before."

"Nathan Scott, when did you get so smart?" Haley laughed giving Nate a hug.

"When I started dating Brooke." He chuckled back.

IMJTG

Brooke peered through her window and saw Nathan's car and Nathan sitting in it with some girl and then hugging her.

"Go figure." She said as she felt her heart tugging at her.

"Go figure what?" Lucas asked as he passed her door.

"Nothing."

"Liar, what's going on? Isn't Nathan suppose to be here by now?"

"He is, he's outside with some whore tramp." She huffed

"What? I don't believe it." He replied crossing his arms.

"Then go look out the window." Lucas shook his head and walked over to the window. He peered through it and saw Nathan walking up to the door with Haley.

"He's with Haley, Brooke." He said turning to his best friend

"See I was right." She said throwing him a told you so face. Lucas scoffed and shook his head.

"Haley is not a whore tramp and for being so smart, you need a new vocabulary."

"Well how I was suppose to know? She was in his car, in the dark, hugging him!" Brooke shot back quickly. Suddenly a broad smile appeared on Luke's face.

"You love him."

"Wh-wh-uh-what are you talking about?" She said trying to play it cool. Lucas busted out laughing.

"Smooth, Brooke. You were jealous of her and scared of losing him. I know you Davis, you love him."

"Maybe I do." She mumbled under her breathe when the door bell rang. Karen shouted down the hall for them.

"Brooke, Lucas! Nathan and Haley are here!"

Brooke gave Lucas one final say-another-word-and-I'll-castrate-you before going to greet Nathan.


	14. Beautiful Sounds And Deep Breathes

Brooke got to the front door and gave Nathan a quick hug.

"Lucas is down in his room." Brooke said to Haley smiling.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." Haley flashed them a smile before disappearing down the hall.

"So, hey." Brooke said nervously

"Look, I know I said we were going to study tonight but would you mind if we went and got something to drink and then maybe walk along the pier." He replied holding out his hand. Brooke smiled and took it. She knew Karen wouldn't mind at all.

Nathan grinned back and held the door open for her. He followed Brooke out and went and opened her side of the car for her. He then proceeded to climb in himself. He started the car and began flipping through the radio stations.

"Would I lose cool points if I said I love this song?" He asked flashing Brooke a smile. Brooke grinned as she heard The Fray flowing in through the speakers.

"Not at all." She replied as her boyfriend smiled and softly began to sing. Nathan had always been told he should take chorus at high school but Dan would have none of it.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

As Nathan stopped singing as the song change, Brooke knew right then that she did love him.

"Nathan, I have something to tell you," Brooke said quickly. Nathan turned to her and worried she might be breaking up with him, "ok well I see the thing is um." Brooke quickly began playing with her hands trying to figure out what to say.

"Are you ok Brooke?" He asked really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Nathan first that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life and second." Brooke looked at him in the eye as they pulled up to a red light.

"Second?" Nate questioned

Brooke took a deep breathe, "Second is I love you."


	15. I Love You Too

Brooke turned and looked out the window. She couldn't look at him now. She told him she loved him but how could she not? Nathan had just serenaded her with a love song.

Nathan had a grinned plastered all over his face, Brooke loved him. Him, Nathan Scott was loved by Brooke Davis.

"Brooke." Nathan said softly trying to get her attention

"Yeah." Brooke sniffled. Nathan heard the sniffling and felt his heart warm. He looked up when the light changed green and quick turned to corner and parked the car.

"I love you too." He said placing his hand softly on her shoulder. Brooke turned to him and began wiping her tears away.

"Really?" She asked him

"Really." He replied leaning in and kissing her. Brooke smiled and kissed him back. Nathan was first to break away but rested his forehead on Brooke's.

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you Nathan Scott."

They sat in silence like that for a few minutes. Everything about that moment felt perfect. Nathan took Brooke's hand in his and smiled at her.

"Come home with me."

Brooke nodded as Nathan pulled the car out of park and drove them home, smiling at the comfort he found in Brooke's hand.


End file.
